everyday
by teamswitzerland121
Summary: what if dimitri left rose for lissa? what if the strigori fight never happened? and what if a certain trouble maker fell in love with rose?
1. Chapter 1: love fades mine has

I was sitting next to Dimitri at practice when he told me we needed to talk. "Roza…. I'm sorry... I should have told you sooner but Lisa has been requested from the queen to go to court and she requested that I should go with her." I stared at him confused and then I got what he was really saying. "what you mean to say is, 'you're sorry that you feel in love with my "best friend" and slept with her and she's pregnant now and everybody has started to notice and you two are running away." "I'm so sorry rose" I got up and said, "save it guardian belikov" I walked out and then-

*alarm beeps*

I picked up the alarm and smashed it against the wall. "Rose that was clock number four." I looked around and saw Christian near my dorm door. I groaned. "Bad dream?" he asked concerned but still had his amused smile playing on his lips. "The same one, as every other night." I said stretching. "Rose, maybe, you should start considering finding someone who can tell you what your dreams mean." "Speaking of which, why are you here pyro?" I asked confused. "Let's just say your dream came sort of true." He said bitterly. He was looking down at the floor, wearing a shirt I got him for Christmas it said, 'my friend is a kickass guardian.' With black skinny jeans on, his hair was messy. "What do you mean?" I asked unsure. "They left us notes. In my note Lisa gave me your key and well here I am." He handed me my letter and started to walk out. I grabbed his hand surprised that I had a sudden urge to let him comfort me, "wait please don't go." He sighed and sat on my bed. I opened the letter and stared at it in disbelief. There was no sorry, no explanation just four words that meant nothing in his hand writing:

**Love fades, mine has**

Christian looked at me concerned, "rose…" I cut him off. "Don't Christian, not right now." He reached for the letter. His face turned from concern to piss off when he read the letter. When he looked up he looked torn when he met my eyes. I bit my lip to stop myself crying. Wordlessly he dropped the letter and left my dorm. I lay down on my bed and cried replaying the words I read.


	2. Chapter 2: Maybe I am

*later that day*

I sighed and got off my bed wondering why I was missing Christian. "I'm in love with Christian ozera. Now is a great time to tell him, Rose" I said to myself looking in the mirror. I started to walk out of my dorm, to find him and tell him when I realized I was still in my . I rushed back inside and picked the shirt Christian gave me. It said, "I may be cute but I still bite." I wore black jeans and my converse. I rushed out of my door and raced down the hall. I was turning when Christian ran into me, in his hand was lunch. "I brought food." He said holding his hand up. "I see that." I said laughing. We walked back to my dorm and sat down on my bed. He looked at what I was wearing and smiled, "hey you're wearing my shirt." I laughed and said, "You're wearing mine." He smiled wider showing his fangs and said, "Maybe I am. You'll never know." I snuggled up to him forgetting about the food and started to fall asleep on his chest lulling myself to sleep by listening when, "Rose?" I mumbled, "Hmm?" he took a deep breath and said, "I think I'm falling for you." I smiled and lifted my head and saw him staring at me. "I think I'm falling for you too." I leaned down to kiss him and next thing I know he's on top of me, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. Christian broke the kiss, "I know now I'm not falling for you." I dropped my gaze sad. "I'm in love with you, Rose Hathaway." he continued smiling. "I've got to go." He said reluctantly. "No stay." I begged reaching for him. He sighed and smiled and rolled back around so that I was back to my sleeping spot. I lay down on his chest again and he wrapped his arms around me. "What time do you have to get up tomorrow, Rose?" he asked playing with my hair. "Um, why?" I asked wondering. "Tomorrow is the trials and graduation." He said. I sighed, "oh, um, about seven o'clock then." Shit I forgot that I had trials. I then felt sad because I realized that Dmitri and Lisa left us the day before our graduation. He leaned over to my desk, where my alarm clock would have been. "I need to get a clock number five, huh?" he asked amused. I asked innocently, "how about a docking station this time?" he laughed and asked, "Do you even have an iPod?" I smiled and said, "I'll have you know that I have an excellent iPod. It's red and pretty…" he laughed, "You don't have one do you?" I shook my head, "no, I borrowed mason's, Eddie's, and Lisa's." he stroke my cheek to get me to raise my head. "Hey," he said his voice soft. "I was only teasing you. If you want an IPod, I'll get you an IPod." I looked into his eyes, "Christian, what are we?" I asked. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked cupping my face. "Yes!" I said. We kissed and as I slowly drifted to sleep I thought, "Maybe I will be his guardian. Maybe I already am."


	3. Chapter 3: Set Fire To The Rain

I was sleeping ad dreaming about Christian shirtless and rubbing sunscreen over me in Hawaii when- "Rise and shine Sweetheart!" Christian yelled. I just mumbled incoherently and was almost back to sleep when - Splash! - "Christian!" I shrieked. He ran to the bathroom. "Wrong move pyro." I said racing to the bathroom. He was hiding in the shower so when he was looking on the other side and couldn't see me; I slipped in and turned on the shower. I grabbed him and pushed him under the water when all of a sudden I was pushed to the wall with him trapping me. "Is it still a wrong move, now Rose?" I giggled, "No it's not." Yes I know rose Hathaway giggling save me the jokes later. I reached up and entwined my fingers into his black hair and kissed him under the water, soaking wet. "Rose, you're going to be late." I mumbled. He turned off the water and grabbed my hand. "Hey unlike you, I've got to take a shower." He sighed, "Rose you're going to sweat anyways. Why don't you just take a shower after the trials." I sighed, "Fine." He smiled knowing he won. He leaned in to kiss me. "I got to go get dressed." I sighed sad to see him go, "all right but you'll be back right?" He smiled, "as if I'd miss my girlfriend's trial." I smiled and reached up to kiss him. He opened the door and smiled. "I'll be there baby girl." I smiled and when he walked out, I whispered knowing full well he could hear me, "I love you Christian Ozera." He turned back around with his eyes wide, "what?" I smiled and said, "I said, 'I love you Christian Ozera." He smiled wide and kissed me. When we broke apart he said, "As I love you Rose Hathaway." I pushed him out of the door and he looks at me in mock hurt. "You're gonna make me late." I said laughing at him. He rolled his eyes and said, "Fine I'll go and leave." I shut the door and went to my walk-in closet. I picked out the guardian colors, black pants and a white shirt. I put them on and opened my door to see Dmitri there in mid knock. "Dmitri, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him. "Rose, I'm sorry for hurting you." I shook my head, "no hurting me is punching me in the gut, hurting me is saying my dog died. THAT WASN'T HURTING ME DIMITRI! THAT WAS FULL BLOWN OUT KILLING ME!" I said shouting at the end. "I wished you didn't find me that day in Portland but at the same time I thank you, because if you didn't find me I wouldn't be with Christian right now." "Roza…." I cut him off. "If you value your health right now, you won't call me that." "Roza, please" I punched him straight in the nose and heard a crack. "I told you asshole, DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled. "I think you heard her Dmitri leave her alone." Christian's voice coming near us. "Stay out of this ozera!" Dmitri roared. "Enough!" I yelled. And I blacked out and the last thing I thought was the song, Set Fire To The Rain.


End file.
